love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
No brand girls
No Brand Girls is one of the insert songs for the Love Live! School Idol Project anime. It is sung by nine members of μ's. This song is used as insert song in episode 11. It was released on April 3, 2013. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD' #No Brand Girls #START:DASH!! #No Brand Girls (Off Vocal) #START:DASH!! (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| Single = Lyrics Rōmaji= (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Isshin icchou!) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Hora makenai yo ne?) Kuyashii na mada No brand Shiraretenai yo No brand Nani mo kamo kore kara Atsui kibun Tanoshii yo demo No brand (Do you know?) Harikitteru n da No brand (Do you know?) Dakara (Oide) Koko de deau tame ni (Yes, I know!) Mezasu basho wa (Takai) Ima yori takaku (Doko made?) CHANSU no maegami wo (Motte) Hanasanai kara (Gyutto) Hanasanai kara (Oh yeah!) Kiseki no niji wo wataru n da Kabe wa Hi Hi Hi Kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi Taoseru mono sa Jibun kara motto chikara wo dashite yo Hi Hi Hi Kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi Taoseru mono sa Yuuki de mirai wo misete (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Un makenai kara!) Kizutsukeaccha No good Nakatagai wa No good Daisuki no gokai wa Tsurai kibun Kurushii mune wa No good (hurry-up!) Akirametara No good (hurry-up!) Sou sa (Tsuyoku) Nareba kanau omoi (Yes, I go!) Negau basho wa (Tooi) Madamada tooku (Doko kana?) JANPU de chikaku nare (Kyou no) Senobi no kimi to (Gutto) Senobi no boku de (Oh yeah!) Ano hi no chikai sagasu n da Yami wo Hi Hi Hi Fukitobasou yo Hi Hi Hi Oiharaou yo Jibun kara ima wo kaereba ii no sa Hi Hi Hi Fukitobasou yo Hi Hi Hi Oiharaou yo Yuuki de mirai wo misete Sou da yo kakugo wa dekita (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) Kabe wa Hi Hi Hi Kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi Taoseru mono sa Jibun kara motto chikara wo dashite yo Hi Hi Hi Kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi Taoseru mono sa Yuuki de mirai wo misete Sou da yo kakugo wa dekita (Oh yeah! Zenshin zenrei!) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) |-| Kanji= (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! 一進一跳！（いっしんいっちょう）) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! ほら負けないよね？) 悔しいなまだ　No brand 知られてないよ　No brand なにもかもこれから　熱い気分 楽しいよでも　No brand (Do you know?) 張りきってるんだ　No brand (Do you know?) だから(おいで)ここで出会うために　(Yes,I know!) 目指す場所は(高い) いまより高く(どこまで？) チャンスの前髪を (持って)はなさないから (ぎゅっと)はなさないから (Oh yeah!)奇跡の虹を渡るんだ 壁は Hi Hi Hi 壊せるものさ Hi Hi Hi 倒せるものさ 自分からもっとチカラを出してよ Hi Hi Hi 壊せるものさ Hi Hi Hi 倒せるものさ 勇気で未来を見せて (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! うん負けないから！) 傷つけあっちゃ　No good 仲違いは　No good だいすきの誤解は　つらい気分 苦しい胸は　No good (hurry-up!) あきらめたら　No good (hurry-up!) そうさ(つよく)なれば叶う想い　(Yes,I go!) 願う場所は(遠い) まだまだ遠く(どこかな？) ジャンプで近くなれ (今日の)背伸びのキミと (ぐっと)背伸びのボクで (Oh yeah!)あの日の誓い探すんだ 闇を Hi Hi Hi 吹き飛ばそうよ Hi Hi Hi 追い払おうよ 自分からいまを変えればいいのさ Hi Hi Hi 吹き飛ばそうよ Hi Hi Hi 追い払おうよ 勇気で未来を見せて そうだよ覚悟はできた (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) 壁は Hi Hi Hi 壊せるものさ Hi Hi Hi 倒せるものさ 自分からもっとチカラを出してよ Hi Hi Hi 壊せるものさ Hi Hi Hi 倒せるものさ 勇気で未来を見せて そうだよ覚悟はできた (Oh yeah!　全身全霊！) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) |-| English= (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! One step, One leap!) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Hey, You won’t lose right?) It’s still frustrating, No brand It’s still unknown, No brand Everything comes after this, It’s a passionate feeling It’s fun but No brand (Do you know?) I’m enthusiastic, No brand (Do you know?) So (Come) So that we can meet here (Yes, I know!) The place we aim for is (High) Higher than now (How far?) The bangs of chance (Hold them) We won’t let go so (Tightly) We won’t let go so (Oh yeah!) We’ll cross the rainbow of miracles Walls, Hi Hi Hi, Can be demolished, Hi Hi Hi, Can be toppled Summon more courage from within yourself Hi Hi Hi, They can be demolished, Hi Hi Hi, They can be toppled With courage show me the future (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Yeah, because we won’t lose!) Hurting each other is No good Falling out is No good Misunderstanding love is a bitter feeling Hearts full of pain are No Good (hurry-up!) Giving up is No good (hurry-up!) Yep, If we can become (Strong) Our feelings can come true (Yes, I go!) The place we desire is (Far) It’s still very far (Where is it?) Get closer with a jump (Today) With you stretching yourself (Firmly) And with me stretching myself (Oh yeah!) We’ll search for the vow we made that day The darkness, Hi Hi Hi, Let’s blow it away, Hi Hi Hi, Let’s drive it away It’s okay to change the present from within yourself Hi Hi Hi, Let’s blow it away, Hi Hi Hi, Let’s drive it away With courage show me the future That’s right, We’re ready (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) Walls, Hi Hi Hi, Can be demolished, Hi Hi Hi, Can be toppled Summon more courage from within yourself Hi Hi Hi, They can be demolished, Hi Hi Hi, They can be toppled With courage show me the future That’s right, We’re ready (Oh yeah! Whole body and soul!) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) Category:Lyrics Category:Theme Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live!